You Know What
by Inufox
Summary: Ranma meets someone, who has the same curse he does! Can they straiten out a few of his problems? And maybe have the favor returned. story told in short chapter chunks.
1. Meeting

'Why do I gotta do this?' Ranma silently fumed to himself or herself at the moment, while her hands clinched around the bulging grocery bags. 'Men aren't s'posed ta havta go get stupid _groceries'_

It was then that a commotion ahead interrupted his mental rant. A bunch of shouts and calls of "Get back here" echoed down the street, as people ahead dived out of the way of a red and blue blur. Ranma followed their example and stepped to the side of the street next to a large puddle.

This did no good as the blur stooped next to her anyway. Ranma caught a quick view of a boy with dark auburn hair, before he flashed a fanged-grin and dived into the shallow puddle. Ranma made a grab for him before he could hurt himself but was hindered by the bags.

When the kid got up auburn hair had lightened and now much resembled Ranma's hair now. His clothes were baggy on him now and when he turned around, the boy had been replaced with a girl who had scratches on her cheek.

Before Ranma could fully process all this, the kid was beside her.

"Hey, help me out?" Ranma gave a dazed nod and then one of the bags was in the kids hand and smaller fingers gripped her own. Not a moment later several police men ran by shouting about a thieving boy and totally passed the apparent mother and soaking daughter on a shopping trip.

"Whew, closer one than I'm used to, but successful thanks to you!" Ranma looked thoughtfully at the girl beaming up at her and watched at the girl then pulled a box of rice balls form under her baggy blue shirt.

Opening the box the younger red head took out two in one hand and gobbled them up before offering one to Ranma. "Wanna cut."

Never one to deny food, even unfairly obtained, Ranma nodded and they set off in a general direction. Leaving two lonely shopping bags behind.


	2. Chiru

"So… You've got a Jusenkyo curse." Ranma stated, he and the kid were sitting in some park splitting a bag full of burgers.

"Mmm-hm, you could say that. But I wouldn't call it a curse considering it saved my butt back there, and I've had it since I was born. And don't bother saying it, I know you've got a curse too." Ranma stiffened at this, wondering if the kid had been spying on him or something.

"It comes with being born with the curse, you just kinda know. Cursed people just feel different than others, especially when in they're in their other bodies." He explained, looking meaningfully at Ranma. Her answer was simply.

"How old** are** you?" The younger red-head reached for another burger and Ranma followed the example.

"Thirteen or fourteen I guess, I don't really keep track." Ranma stopped in the middle of a bite and looked the girl beside her up and down again. Standing up she would've been no more than 5 feet tall, probably less tops.

"No way, you're too short." The elder red-head scoffed in disbelief and resumed eating.

"It's a growing thing or somethin'. I've always been this short." The kid was shuffling in the bottom of the bag for any last bites unsuccessfully, and sighed before crumpling the bag. She got to her feet then and bowed slightly to Ranma.

"Thanks for the food, I oughta be going." She turned to leave but Ranma snatched to edge of her shirt.

"Where, exactly, is your destination?"

"A place where I can sleep in relative comfort," She gave the taller martial artist a rueful smile.

"Come on then. I got the place." The smile grew till it stretched ear-to-ear and there was a new skip in her step as the younger girl followed beside her.

"What's your name anyways?"

"Hmmm, it was Tairen in the last town, but I tire of that, so let's say… Chiru." Chiru nodded an affirmative and seemed pleased with the title. Ranma smiled and didn't comment.

The Tendos were in for a surprise when they arrived.


	3. Dojo

"Wow… a dojo." They stood in front of the dojo gate, it was quite dark out now, and Ranma waited for Chiru to take it in.

"You ever been in one before?" Ranma yanked open the door and waited for her to go in before closing it.

"Mmm, kinda, I snuck in one to stay the night once. It was the best! They even had mats in one corner." The taller red-head felt a wave of regret that the younger teen thought that having a dojo mat to sleep on was the best.

"How old were you?"

"'Bout nine or ten."

"It's always one or the other isn't it?" She got a giggle for that remark.

"Yep."

They took off their shoes at the door and turned the corner to come face-to-face with several glares.

"Ranma… Where is the food we sent you for?" Ranma gulped at the, barely suppressed, anger in Akane's voice and looked at her empty hands.

"Eh heh, funny story about that…" Ranma thought fast to save her own life and yanked Chiru out in front of her. "I found this kid and got sidetracked!"

Akane deflated when she saw the ten-year-old looking teen and her look softened.

"Okay, you're off the hook for now." With on final glance at Ranma, Akane let Kasume invite them to the table.

"So what's the story about our new guest Ranma?" Soun asked when they were all seated and Ranma proceeded to tell them what had happened earlier until he got to the part where Chiru changed.

"So I tried to stop the boy when he jumped into the puddle, but couldn't because of the bags. And when he got up, he was a girl now. Then within seconds she was beside me asking for help and she tricked those cops inta thinkin' I was her mom or somthin'. It was awesome." Chiru beamed at the praise but withered slightly at Kasume's disapproval when Ranma continued.

"Then she pulled out the rice balls she took and gave me one. I found out that she wasn't really a kid at all really, she's fourteen." Ranma ignored their disbelieving looks and concluded. "She's got nowhere to go, so I invited her over."

"That was nice Ranma." Akane commented. "So what's your name?"

"Chiru, for now."


	4. None at all

"Move your right leg back a bit and straighten. That's better; you're pretty good for a beginner."

Chiru had been with them for two days and Ranma had discovered that she harbored a desire to learn the Art. So, Ranma then took it upon himself to be teacher. They were in the dojo and Ranma was showing him simple stances. Chiru was in male form, though it never really seemed to matter which, his performance never deferred.

Ranma stood in front of him, showing the proper stances while Chiru did his best to copy. Tired of silence, the more experienced martial artist started a conversation.

"So, having the curse doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me at all." Chiru huffed in reply. "Should it?"

"Well, I guess not, if you don't mind not being in your original form." Ranma thought of something else, as he switched positions.

"Earlier you said you were born with the curse, I didn't know that was possible." Chiru copied to best of his ability and explained.

"My mother had it."

"The curse can be genetic? Creepy. Where are your parents?" Ranma mentally asked himself why they hadn't questioned before.

"Gone."

With an answer like that, Ranma decided not to pry further.

"Lucky you, that panda in there was my Pop."

"Ha, seriously?" Breathless laughter erupted from the boy. "Nice."

When the giggles subsided they tried a new pose.

"Do you not like your curse?" Chiru asked this time.

"Nope, I got it recently. It bothers me a whole lot, turning into a girl."

"Why?" Ranma launched instantly into his reasons.

"My mother and father, not to mention everyone else all expect me to be the 'Man amongst Men' and if I'm not…" He let it hang there and Chiru broke in.

"So, you don't like it because others don't like it?"

"No!! It's just…" Ranma searched for another reason. "It's unnatural."

"There are no good points?"

Images flashed through his mind of the times he got to go get ice cream with Akane or enjoy the greater speeds and free stuff his girl-form got him.

"None at all."


	5. Fair Fun

"C'mon it'll be awesome!" Chiru gave Ranma a puppy-dog look that was very convincing in her girl form, but still he didn't waver.

"It would." Akane chimed in, Ranma shot her a look.

In front of them was the entrance to a fair.

They would be home right now if it weren't for the sign staring him in the face, GIRLS FREE ONE NIGHT ONLY!!!!

"But it's a FREE ticket! I've never been in a fair before." Chiru looked down at her feet while shamelessly using Ranma's sympathy for her homelessness. Well it wouldn't work this time! He was **not **going to turn into a girl, not for anything!

Twenty minutes later they accepted their free tickets and walked into the fair-grounds, a pouting, slightly damp, Ranma in tow.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Akane nudged her fiancée to try to get a reaction.

"Easy for you to say." Was the only reply.

After a while, though, it was apparent that Ranma was having just as much fun as Chiru. The two rushed from booth to booth playing games and wining prizes with Ranma's skill. Akane got tired just watching them.

On one pass Ranma shouted back at her. "Still not having fun!!"

The grin on the red-heads face said other-wise.

The fair was going to close soon when they finally left. Chiru was loaded with prizes and had a candy stuck in her mouth. She jabbered at them about how great it was as they walked.

"And then when Ranma challenged that guy and won all his prizes, that was sooo cool! It was worth it wasn't it? You had just as much fun in your girl-form!"

And, Ranma realized_, _

'_I did.'_


	6. Plan

When it'd become apparent that Chiru wouldn't be taking off after a week, Kasumi took it upon herself to sign her up for school. There were some problems considering Chiru's lack of a definite age or previous learning history, but she was finally placed in the same high school as Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki, one grade below them. Through all of it Chiru didn't object, saying high school, "Might be interesting."

The new student quickly adapted to school life quickly and only failed at making new friends, opting instead to hang near Ranma or Akane during free times. The other kids at their school also had to get used to Chiru changing forms on a whim, which they did quickly because of already being used to Ranma's transformations. Since it would have been awkward, Chiru passed on a uniform and instead wore the usual navy blue Chinese outfit.

It was on one morning, two weeks into Chiru's stay, that the younger teen got an idea.

"Hey, Ranma?" She got his attention on their way to school. They were not late, for once, so the pace was slower than usual. "You know that guy who's always bothering you when you're in your girl form?"

"Kuno? He bothers me in any form." He answered. Chiru got a mischievous look in her eye.

"Well we can change that for at least one of your forms." This brought Akane's attention to the conversation.

"How are you going to do that? The guy's got a pretty thick skull." She paused then added. "Your plan doesn't involve killing, does it?" Seriously. Chiru's expression turned slightly offended, then amused.

"Of course not, this time…"


	7. Setting the Stage

Later the same day, Chiru passed them each a note during class saying, '_Meet me behind the equipment shed at lunch. My plan is perfected."_ Naturally, both then headed toward the shed when the lunch bell rang.

Chiru was waiting for them.

"Hey you know when I first met you and you helped me with those cops!?" He burst out, in his boy-form at the time, when he saw them.

"Yeah?" Ranma half-asked, not seeing where this was going. Akane looked between them with a surprised look.

"Well we're gonna use the same technique on Kuno."

"You're talking about when you pretended to be Ranma's daughter right?" Akane asked.

"Yep."

"It wasn't really a technique, first, and second, how is that gonna get rid of Kuno?" Ranma cut in.

"I don't see how that will get rid of Kuno either." Akane commented. Chiru's expression turned pouting that no one could spot his genius.

"Well, will Kuno still be after the 'pig-tailed girl' if he finds out she has a daughter?" Akane and Ranma got thoughtful looks when they realized what the plan was.

"He might, but it won't hurt to try."

_**I realized just now that my chapter yesterday did not correspond with the beginning chapters so I changed it. Hope this caused no confusion.**_


	8. Perfect Disguise

It was all set; Akane went to go lure Kuno while Ranma and Chiru waited by the school's gate the next morning, both were in their girl forms. Ranma was silent in anticipation to maybe getting rid of Kuno for at least one of his forms. Chiru waited in the tree beside the martial artist for her queue.

They'd found some other clothes for her that made her look younger and Chiru had shown them a nice trick she'd learned in her travels.

It was when they'd been getting clothes for her the next day.

"How are you going to convince him you're even young enough to be Ranma's kid?" Akane had asked.

"I've got a trick. Believe me its fool-proof." Akane still looked unsure so Chiru continued. "Lemme show you then." Akane stepped back as Chiru got a concentrated look on her face, and pulled out a leaf.

"What's that for?" Akane would have laughed if it weren't for the look Chiru sent her.

"This is not an ordinary leaf. It holds old fox magic and I know how to use some." There was pride in her voice now and Akane settled back to see what the leaf could do. Chiru took the leaf and put it on her forehead, then, slowly, changes started happening. Chiru shrank till she was about as big as a one year old. Her whole demeanor softened and babied until she matched the image perfectly.

When she opened her eyes again, they'd even changed to a dark blue color, exactly like Ranma's.

Akane was in awe, but she saw one problem with the disguise. "What about the leaf, it's still there."

"Uh, yeah I'll need a hat." Chiru's voice hadn't changed at all, and it was strange to see a baby shrug and scratch the back of her head like an adult.

During all this they'd been sitting in the Tendo main room and it was then that Kasumi walked in with some of Akane's old baby clothes they'd asked for.

"Oh! Who's this little one?" She gasped when she saw the baby sitting in over-sized clothes in her house.

"Hi Kasumi-san, it's just me. Like my disguise?"

"Oh, yes it's very… convincing." Kasumi seemed to be put off by the weirdness of Chiru's new form and gave Akane the clothes before heading back to the kitchen.

Chiru held out her hand and looked over the clothes with difficulty, before grinning.

"This is perfect."


	9. Kuno

So Chiru and Ranma waited the next day. Ranma had begun imagining Kuno's response and kept chuckling to himself; Chiru tuned him out and concentrated on keeping the baby form.

The clothes she was wearing completely matched the baby persona. They were light blue overalls and shirt combo, with a cartoon pig decorating the front.

Ranma had reacted much like Akane had when he'd been shown the fox magic. Chiru'd caught him later in the night trying it out in the dojo, and had laughed at him for a full minute before telling him he 'needed training and a little extra'. Ranma had then pouted but, thankfully, hadn't stayed mad long.

"Here upperclassmen, she's this way." Akane's voice sounded from the direction of the school. Chiru and Ranma straightened and before they could be spotted Chiru jumped down and hid behind the tree.

"Oh Akane Tendo and thy sweet Pigtailed-Girl in one place, I must have died and gone to heaven!" Was the reply, Chiru saw Ranma make an eww face.

Akane came around the fence then and Ranma quickly fixed his expression into overly forced enthusiasm before screeching,

"Kuno-senpai you came!!" in and overly girly voice that made Chiru wince.

"Ah Pigtailed-Girl it is you!!" Kuno wrapped both his arms around Akane and Ranma with a face full of bliss. Ranma couldn't stop himself and punched him away.

"There's someone I want you to meet!!" She said to cover it, Kuno popped back up almost instantly.

"Anything for you!" Ranma jerked away before she got grabbed again and held out her hands. This was the queue Chiru ran out of her hiding place and jumped into Ranma's arms. She was obviously not what Kuno'd been expecting.

"Oh, what is this?" Chiru stuck her finger in her mouth at the what instead of who.

"This is my little darling!" Ranma was doing pretty well considering Kuno was still trying to grab both him and Akane. Kuno stopped when he heard this though.

"Your sister." He still wasn't getting it. Chiru decided to help him a bit and turned to hug Ranma and gurgled out,

"Mommy," in her best baby voice and Ranma added. "No she's mine."

The result was awesome, comprehension actually dawned on Kuno's face and he looked back and forth between Ranma and Chiru, dumbfounded.

"Isn't she so cute?" Akane walked over and made faces, which Chiru responded to with baby giggles.

"Wanna hold her?" Ranma held Chiru out while Kuno began backing away. For a good measure Chiru held out her arms and bubbled out "Daddy!"

He was gone. They all couldn't hold in their laughs anymore and collapsed on the grass. There was a poof and cloud of smoke then Chiru lay there in her normal form, the overalls way to small now.

"That… was… awesome…" She gasped, Akane and Ranma agreed.

_**READ!!!!**_

_**Okay, little note here. I don't mean to be rude or anything; but there have been a lot of comments about my chapter size. In the summery I put that this story would be told in short chapter chunks, and I meant that. If I were to start making longer chapters, it would most likely end with me getting bored and abandoning the story. It has happened before and I don't want that. So stop with the comments. Please. **_

_**-inufox**_


	10. Doomed

The first trouble Chiru had came with her first grade card.

"Wow you actually managed to fail everything academic." Akane commented, looking at the card over Chiru's shoulder. Chiru just nodded mutely, staring at her scores. She'd done even worse than Ranma…

"It's okay. You've never even been in a school before this one. That's less than anyone else." A classmate tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, your right I'll just have to do better." Chiru cheered up a bit.

"And you can start be making up all of these papers." A large stack of papers, all marked with a large red zero, landed on her desk curtsey of their English teacher. In response Chiru's head drooped in defeat.

"Good luck." Whispered the classmate, before she retreated.


	11. Bwee li'l piggy

"Dangit!!" A loud thump went through the Tendo home as, once again, Chiru messed up and fell during a martial arts training session.

"I can't do it." Chiru stated, not for the first time, and made a face at the floor.

"I can't help you if you're a klutz." Ranma told him and grinned when Chiru stuck his tongue out and got back up.

"Shut up, it's your lousy training that's doing it."

"Oh really? Then why aren't I falling?" Chiru made another face at him and continued trying the exercises. A loud yell from the kitchen distracted him for a moment and one leg hit another, then Chiru was down again.

"Oh good grief, I'm hopeless." He said blowing bangs out of his eyes before getting up. "Might as well go see what Akane's so excited about."

Ranma nodded and headed toward the front of house. Akane stood in front of the door cuddling something in her arms. Chiru was about to see what it was, when the weird tingle he always got when cursed individuals he wasn't used to were near.

Akane pulled back and Ranma and Chiru were finally able to see the black piglet that had her so excited.

"Oh good, pork-breath's here. Where'd you get lost this time, eh P-chan?" Ranma went up and patted the piglet and only got bitten for his efforts. Akane yanked away and yelled at Ranma.

"Don't you go bullying him already. P-chan just got home." She nuzzled the pig on the nose and a visible blush stretched across its face.

Ranma face filled with annoyance and anger. "Fine then! Snuggle with that pig, see if I care!!" He turned to storm out, but Chiru caught him before he could go.

"Um, Ranma? Did you know that Akane's pig is human?" He whispered.

"The only one who doesn't know is that thick as a brick girl over there." He muttered back and continued on his way out.


	12. Target Captured

Later than night Chiru decided to find out what was up with Akane's cursed 'pet'. Ranma had been unapproachable since the pig got there and he and Akane fought, so Chiru learned nothing there. And Akane was obviously unaware of anything going on. So Chiru approached Akane's room with his plan laid out.

"Hey Akane!" He called and knocked on her door.

"Come in Chiru!" She called back. When he opened the door she was sitting at her desk with the pig on her lap, doing homework. Chiru inwardly winced at the reminder of what he should be doing before continuing into the room, leaving the door open.

"What's up?" Akane asked once he settled on her bed.

"I was just wondering about your pig there. No one's explained him to me yet and I've never seen him around before."

"Oh, I should've thought you'd be curious. This is P-chan; he's my pet who comes around every once in awhile." She explained holding up the piglet.

"Oh cool!" Chiru put some excitement into his voice. "Can I play with him a little?" He added a slightly whiny "Pleeeease?" When she didn't answer right away.

"Fine." Akane sighed and handed over her pet. Chiru grabbed him quickly and was out the open door in less than two seconds. Akane shook her head and watched the door swing in the wind before turning back to her homework.

Chiru did some really weird things sometimes.

**XXXXXXX**

**Thank you all my reviewers!!!!**__**Especially **_**Julianmon**__**, **_**for all of your suggestions and advice; thank you **_**Riniko22**_** also, for reviewing several times. This has been long coming I know, but I suffer from extreme forgetfulness so bare with me. =P**

**Thanks for reading everybody!!!**

**Also thanks for the alerts and favorites!!!**

_**Aoirann**_**: to answer your question, the same maniacal math teacher who works at Kagome Higurashi's school! XD**

**I'm an extreme **_**Inuyasha **_**fan and if you haven't watched that show, it's very good and kinda similar to Ranma, also made by the same person.**


	13. Ryoga

"You are you?" The pig gave him a weird look and wiggled some more to try and get free. "Don't pretend I know you're not a pig." Chiru hissed before carrying the pig into the kitchen and putting some water on boil. He really hated it when his friends were taken advantage of, and that was exactly what this pig was doing to Akane.

"If you're a guy your most certainly not gonna be when Akane's done with you." Chiru told it and the pig started franticly biting his hand to get him to let it go. When the water was done, Chiru grabbed the kettle and, still keeping a good hold of the pig, went to the bath room.

He tossed the pig into the tub and splashed it with water before it could get up. Instantly a boy wearing the pig's bandana sat the red-faced with anger and embarrassment.

"So you are a guy." Chiru observed.

"It's not what-" The guy started but Chiru interrupted him.

"You're a pervert. No excuses, no getting around it. You're a pervert and you've been getting your **sick**" Chiru growled, "pleasure from my friend."

Ryoga fell silent from shock at being called what he always only associated Ranma with being. Instead of making any more excuses he whispered,

"How did you know?"

"I was born with a curse, I could tell." Chiru was still obviously still mad, but glad that he wasn't making excuses any more.

"You can't be Akane's pet anymore that is a definite. I probly should tell her about you too." Ryoga looked up at him, alarmed. "I won't though. She and Ranma have told me, you're Ryoga. She seems to look up to you somewhat, so I can't hurt her like that." Chiru looked back up and glared at Ryoga. "But if you ever come back and take advantage of anyone here ever again. You will see consequences."

Chiru turned and left the bath room, when he passed it later the window lay open and P-chan was gone.

_**Sorry, I've always disliked the way Ryoga took advantage of Akane, and then called Ranma a pervert. So I might have been venting a little. **_


	14. One Side

"Hey Chiru, have you seen P-chan?" Akane looked and sounded breathless; she'd been running around the house for the past twenty minutes searching for her pet. "You took him to play and now he's gone." Her words weren't accusatory, but laced with worry that made Chiru feel a bit guilty about telling Ryoga off.

He pushed away the feeling, it was better for Akane in the long-run if P-chan disappeared. "No, I haven't seen him since I left him near the bath room."

"Oh, thank you." Akane rushed off toward the bath room. Chiru knew what she'd find, and open window and no P-chan.

Ranma stepped into the room as Akane left.

"So, P-brain's gone?" Ranma's whole frame seemed happier when Chiru nodded, and he sat down in front of the TV next to him. "Good one less nuisance."

"Hey Ranma?" Chiru wanted to ask what'd been bothering him since Ryoga left. "Why haven't you told Akane who P-chan is yet?"

Ranma stiffened, and then sighed. "Jus' can't." he mumbled

"Why?"

"It's my fault the guy even has a curse." Chiru was surprised by this.

"How, did you manage that?" He asked, eyes still on the screen in front of them.

"Ryoga has a terrible sense of direction, back a few years ago we were supposed to fight, but he got lost." Ranma turned to look at him for a second, "It wasn't my fault, I waited four days! Then pop said we were going to China and the idiot followed us there!"

"Then something happened at the springs. I don't need details." Ranma looked relieved that he didn't have to go further into the guilt trip. "So you felt honor-bound to keep his secret."

"Pretty much." In the back ground they heard Akane calling frantically out the window for her pet. Chiru stood, and Ranma looked up at him. "Where're you going?"

"To talk to someone, I've got a better grasp of your story, now I need the other half."

"How'd you get rid of Ryoga!?" Ranma yelled and Chiru smiled before calling back, "I'll tell you later!" and heading out into the cloudy night.


	15. Visit

The clouds had let loose their wet burdens by the time Chiru hunted down a tent set under some trees in an empty lot two blocks down from the dojo. So she was soaked through when she yanked open the tent flap and dived in, away from the cold wind and rain outside.

Ryoga'd apparently been lying down staring at the ceiling but he jerked upright and scooted over when the red head dived into his tent.

"Ranma!?" he asked before he could see her face clearly.

"Most definitely not, your tent's still intact right?" Chiru joked.

Ryoga didn't react other than to ask, "Who are you then non-house-breaker?" sarcastically and settle back against the tent wall. His face was dejected and it was obvious he-d been very affected by what she'd said earlier.

Chiru felt a twinge of guilt, but the accompanying triumph smothered it.

"I am, was, that guy who told you off in Akane and Ranma's house." Chiru waited for his reaction, her bags were still dripping down her face and she brushed them away. Ryoga sighed and looked at the wall.

"Here to bestow more wisdom?"

"Nah I think you got the message. What I wanna know is how and why you are in that situation. You don't seem like the person who would set that up, now that I know more of the story." Chiru started pulling at her soaked shirt, wishing she was in her boy form so she could take it off, and sighed.

"Good to know, so you want to get the whole story?" Chiru nodded when he turned to her.

"I'll tell you then." Ryoga began.

"It started when I was in junior high, Ranma was there too. I challenged him to a fight and he ran like a coward!" He got a self-righteous look on his face, Chiru decided to interrupt.

"You mean you got lost and when you finally got there he was gone?"

"No!" Ryoga denied, then asked heatedly. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Okay, okay continue."

"So, I followed him all the way to China, swam the ocean. I got hints from people who'd seen him until I got to that place." Ryoga face darkened as he got closer to his curse and Ranma's involvement. "I was looking over it on a cliff when a panda knocked me off balance and a girl pushed me in fully." His fists clenched at the memory.

"Did you know it was Ranma then?" Chiru cut in with a question.

"No, but I still followed him back to Japan and found out then." He got up into a crouch and pointed out the door. "Now you've got your story."

Chiru got the message and exited the tent, The downpour had downplayed into a drizzle while she'd been talking to Ryoga, but Chiru still hurried home.

There was one more person she needed to talk to.


	16. Akane's Story

When Chiru arrived back at the Tendo's home, she immediately grabbed a towel and headed to Akane's room. Akane had the window cracked a little and Chiru shivered at the small temperature drop.

Akane was surprised by her appearance, but held the questions in until Chiru was done peeling her top shirt from her undershirt. She set it to the side and began drying off with a sigh.

"Why are you soaked?" Akane couldn't stay quiet any more.

"My curiosity got the best of me." Chiru answered, her words muffled by the towel over her head.

"Oh," Akane decided not to press for now. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know how you met P-chan please." Chiru yanked the towel off of her head and placed it on the floor before sitting down.

"Hmm, okay." Akane agreed.

"It was the same day Ryoga first came wanting revenge, you remember, we told you about it." Chiru nodded and Akane continued. "Then, late at night, we got woken up because Ranma and Ryoga were fighting again. They ran off and I went back to my room." Chiru leaned forward, caught up in the story.

"There was something there, I could tell. I told it to come out and it turned out to be a little black pig. The poor thing was soaking wet. He was very nice though." Akane's face softened at the memory of her beloved pet.

"I asked Ranma to bath him after he got back, since he was going to turn back into his boy-form anyway. But not ten minutes later, Ranma was already bullying the poor thing!" Chiru leaned back from Akane's, supposedly, righteous anger.

"So I stopped him and the little pig has stayed with me off and on since then." She concluded.

"So you don't know where P-chan came from or where he goes? What would you do if he didn't come back one time?" Chiru asked as she got back up and picked up the towel and her shirt.

Akane's face fell and clouded with the worry as she turned to look back out the window. It was answer enough for Chiru. The young red-head took one more look at her soaked clothes and sighed.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"


	17. Midnight Musings

Chiru sat in the dark room while Genma and Ranma snored away. She'd been given an extra mat in their room to sleep because there wasn't really anywhere else, thankfully it didn't really bother her.

Akane had given her a shirt and training pants that were a bit too big to wear while her own clothes dried.

She had a lot to think about, hence her still being up. Chiru was wondering how the situation between the three teens could ever end happy for all.

Ryoga liked Akane who was obviously going to end up with Ranma. Akane loved P-chan, who was Ryoga, and made Ranma mad when he was around. Ranma didn't like Ryoga and was jealous of Akane's blind love for P-chan.

Chiru sighed, sometimes it seemed like these people _tried _to complicate their own lives. If Akane found out about Ryoga, he'd be dead. If Ryoga disappeared it would solve things, but Akane would be sad.

Chiru gasped, they could buy her a new pet! But that still left the problem of Ryoga. She sighed again; it wasn't even her problem, really. But Ranma had taken her in and the Tendos had kept her, she couldn't ignore their problems if she could help somehow.

Chiru sighed again and went to go get a snack; she'd talk to them tomorrow. Who knows? They might solve their own problems.


	18. Morning After

Morning dawned bright and early. Chiru turned over and denied it with a groan, while Ranma and Genma slept on. She'd been unable to collect much sleep due to the fact that the snack she'd chosen had been, **very**, sugary and had kept her in a hyper stupor most of the night.

Despite this extra thinking time, no other solution presented itself during the long night, besides the original of having them talk it out and the pet shop (she was seriously considering it).

Minutes passed and Kasumi stuck her head in to wake the room's occupants. Ranma rose with a yawn and looked in surprise at the sleeping Chiru; usually she was up at the crack of dawn preparing for the day, but still she slept.

"Hey," Ranma nudged her with his foot. "Wake up."

"Why don't you shut up?" Chiru snapped at him, Ranma shrugged and left her. Chiru wasn't usually cranky and it was best to leave her alone during those times.

Akane was next. She came in, all dressed and ready for school to comment, "You're going to be late."

To which Chiru replied with a mumbled, "S'okay, don' care." Akane followed Ranma's example, shrugged and left. The day passed and Chiru awoke a little after noon, refreshed.

"Oh you're awake?" She heard the gentle question from the door way and turned to see Kasumi, holding a basket of laundry and smiling in greeting. Chiru nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"About noon." Came the answer.

"Cool, thanks for letting me stay home today." Chiru got up and went to see if her clothes were dry before putting them on. The old clothe felt scratchy after Akane's, but Chiru ignored it. Today she would put her plan into action and see what would happen.


	19. New Pig in Town

First Chiru headed to the local pet store for backup. If Akane didn't take P-chan's permanent disappearance well, he could be 'found' later. The shop keeper looked up when she walked in. The shop was empty and the guy looked bored.

"Do you have piglets?" Chiru came right out and asked. She'd only been in a shop a few times, and usually it was to steal food.

"Hn? Oh yes, near the back. They're not usually for pets though." The guy droned without looking up. Chiru headed where he indicated and found the wooden crate with the sign 'Good pork'. It was obvious what the pigs were for besides pets.

She looked into the box, inside where about six small pigs. Luckily one was black. Unluckily, it was a girl.

Chiru sighed, Akane would definitely notice. She exited the shop empty-handed.

It would have been nice to have a domestic pig, but she'd settle for wild. On this note, Chiru turned into the forest.

Naturally, it was a couple of hours before a ragged and tired Chiru finally found a group of pigs. This time all were black instead of the domestic pink. There were several piglets in the herd, sticking their snouts into the mud like the adults and playing games.

Before they could spot her, Chiru shimmied up a nearby tree and pulled out a rope she'd brought. She'd seen this on a movie once; the guy had climbed a tree and roped a pig around the stomach without being hurt by the herd.

Chiru was sure she could do the same, it looked easy enough. Thirty minutes later, Chiru discovered that the words 'easy enough' didn't quite cover it.

Every time she almost got one it would just slip out of her loop.

'_The hard way it is then.'_ Chiru thought before jumping down from the tree. The piglet she'd been trying for most of the time was at the edge closest to where she stood digging with another piglet. In one grab she had it in her hand and was running.

At some point she acknowledged the weight on her leg, but ignored it until she was safely back at town. Her captive clung to her arm, but didn't bite. Luckily it was a boy, so she didn't have to go back.

Chiru remembered the weight she'd felt during her run and looked back to check her leg, and froze at what she saw.

Another piglet clung to her pant-leg with its teeth, eyes tightly closed in fear.


	20. Places

As expected, Chiru arrived in the midst of Ryoga and Ranma's annual after-school fight, neither one appeared to be winning just yet and both were just blasting away at each other. Akane stood at her usual place at the side of the field.

On her way there Chiru had gotten a bandana exactly like P-chan's and explained the situation to the pigs. Both had turned out to be surprisingly friendly and tame once they'd calmed down. Chiru had given them the situation while she ran with one in each arm, even if they didn't understand… it was the thought that counted, right?

"You," she began, looking at the replacement P-chan. "Are going to be a nice pet for my friend and not bite or anything. You," she turned to the other pig who wore a red bandana, because Chiru had been feeling generous. "I have no idea what to do with you."

Both pigs looked attentive enough while she spoke and settled down afterward. With the bandana, the one pig looked exactly like P-chan. The other one turned out to be a boy too and was of a slightly lighter color than the other. He was also shaggier and slightly bolder than its counterpart, after recovering from its first fright; he stuck out his head to enjoy the scenery passing by.

No one noticed their arrival at the field, Chiru walked up to stand next to Akane.

"Hey Akane, guess who?" Chiru stated and held out the new P-chan. Akane gasped and grabbed him. Here came the make-or-break moment and to Chiru's relief the pig only looked surprised for a moment before snuggling back.

"P-chan where were you!!" of course the pig didn't answer, but Akane was in her own world now. When Ranma finally managed to knock out Ryoga, sudden inspiration hit Chiru.

Yelling out "Hey Ranma!" she tossed the remaining pig over to the martial artist.

"What's this?" he yelled back.

"Your new best friend."


	21. Outed

Later that night, everyone in the Tendo home had already retired and gone to bed when a late visitor made an appearance. Ryoga, in the regular fashion of most the people Ranma knew, had somehow convinced himself that, since it made Akane happy, it was okay to sleep with her in his pig form.

This found him at her window with a bucket of water. He opened the window and up turned the water onto himself. The little pig then proceeded onto her desk and was about to jump onto the bed when he took a look at Akane.

She slept soundly like usual, the only thing different to Ryoga's eyes was that there was already a habitant of her arms.

His exact look-alike lay snuggled up and as Ryoga watched Akane mumbled and pulled him closer. The pig in turn shifted to stay comfortable.

Ryoga silently turned and backed away from the sight, right into Ranma.

"You little… already here eh?" he smirked. "But Akane seems to like this one better." The little pig flinched, Ranma was relentless.

"He's better, you leave."

Ryoga was never seen at the Tendo home during the night again.


	22. Irony

Following the example of his counterpart, the new P-chan, Ranma's pig quickly became devoted to his new friend. In other words, Ranma couldn't get rid of him.

The little thing followed him to school and every other place Ranma went. Throughout all of it though, Ranma still refused to name the piglet, opting instead to just call it Pig whenever he spoke of it. After awhile Akane got tired of it and spoke to Ranma about it.

"You need to take some responsibility. Look at him, he adores you." The shaggy piglet was currently sitting on Ranma's foot and looking up at the two of them.

"I didn't ask for him to." Ranma replied grudgingly, but didn't shake the pig from his perch.

"I didn't either, for the record." Chiru strolled passed them, chewing on pocky and reading a manga book. Ranma ignored her statement in light of his new idea.

"Hey Chiru, you name him." In one motion the pig was off Ranma's foot and on Chiru's book.

"Heeeey," Chiru whined. "He's yours isn't he?"

"Yes, and I give you the honor of naming him." Came the gleeful reply. Chiru turned back to the pet who was looking between Ranma and herself confusedly.

"Ha, I got it. His name is Hibiki." Chiru smirked and handed Akane the newly named, Hibiki before continuing on her way. Ranma's eye twitched as he accepted the pig named after his rival from Akane before she headed into her room, P-chan at her heels.

"Oh the irony."


	23. Shampoo

Of course, once this relative peace had settled over the area, Shampoo and Mouse just had to come back from their visit to China.

The three teens were walking to school. P-chan was in Akane's bag and Hibiki perched on Chiru's head. Ranma had refused to hold his pet, saying it was 'girly'. Chiru had shaken her head in return and given him a weird disappointed look, before picking up the piglet herself.

A sudden "Nihao!!" broke the peace and a bicycle hit Ranma dead on, causing the martial artist to face-plant into the cement.

"Airen miss Shampoo?" The bicycle fell over as its rider, a young woman with purple hair, moved to squat next to the fallen boy.

"Not likely if you always do that." Chiru commented on the situation, bringing the Amazon's attention to the red-head.

"Who are you?" Shampoo stated right out, half-glaring at Chiru. The younger teen decided she didn't like this other girl.

"Your worst nightmare." Chiru stuck out her tongue and pulled down one eyelid at the Chinese girl before taking off in the direction of the school. Shampoo growled and followed, leaving a confused Ranma and Akane behind.


	24. Balloons

Chiru had always been quick on her feet, it came with stealing, but Shampoo was a trained warrior. After Chiru's head start Shampoo closed the distance quickly, getting to be just behind the younger girl. Hibiki held on for dear life as the Amazon got closer and, without warning, Chiru turned and yanked herself up into a low lying tree branch, before pulling out a water balloon.

Once the water had made contact, the blue-haired girl promptly turned into a cat. Chiru wasn't surprised; she'd known Shampoo had a curse from the beginning of course.

The pink cat hissed and jumped at the red-head. Chiru rolled out of the way and ran back the way she'd come before the cat could follow.

Ranma and Akane looked even more surprised when Chiru returned unscathed.

"You're alive?" Was Ranma's genius comment, Chiru was offended.

"Of course I am, dummy." She made a face up at them.

"But, how?" Akane wanted to know. Chiru pulled out another water balloon as way of explanation.

"Where'd you get that from?" Ranma asked, looking at the projectile.

"We're gonna be late." Chiru stated instead of answering, instantly all three were running as fast as they could toward the school gates.

A pink cat watched them go with narrowed eyes.

_**For the record I have nothing against Shampoo, she just seems like someone Chiru wouldn't like and likewise. Thank you everyone for reviewing again. And thanks for all the advice! It's really made the story easier and been a lot of help.**_


	25. Ukyo

"What!? Ran-chan's got a new girl staying with him!?" The grill fryer sizzled in the background as Ryoga shoved down food as fast as he could; only pausing to confirm.

"She's a girl half of the time, but she's staying in Akane's house. She's not even a martial artist either." Ryoga's look darkened. "But she can get to you."

"I have to go check this out!" The door slide open and shut, Ryoga shoveled the rest of the okonomiyaki into his mouth and followed. If it was possible he'd like to say something to that girl.

Everything was as usual, however, at the Tendo dojo. Chiru'd given up on the martial arts completely and now spent most of her time reading manga (nobody knew where she got it), disappearing, and pretending she didn't have homework.

For some reason lately, Chiru spent most of her time in her girl form. When Akane asked why, Chiru looked strangely saddened when she answered.

"I can't be both forever, gotta grow up." Though, judging from the above activities that wasn't going so well besides.

Commotion from the yard, where Ranma and Genma were sparing, brought the household inhabitants to see what was happening.

A girl wearing a large spatula was hanging onto a freaked Ranma's arm and giving him a pleading look.

"Ran-chan, why do I hear that you have another girl living here?" She asked, Chiru pushed herself forward at that moment to see what was happening. Ukyo noticed.

"Is that her?" She blinked and jumped back onto the wall.

"Baka, that's only a kid! You had me worried!" Ryoga's face appeared beside her, with a nervous glance at Akane.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm almost fifteen!" Chiru imitated her best little-kid voice, Ukyo blanched.

"Aren't you short?"

"Been there done that!"

"So then there's still nothing to worry about is there?" Ukyo latched back onto Ranma, much to Akna's red-faced annoyance.

"Get a room!" She yelled at them.

"Hey tomboy, I didn't ask her to hang on me!" Ranma shouted back. Ukyo was forced to let go in the wake of their newest who-can-be-louder fight.

"Wow, you started a big one." The chef looked over then down to find that Chiru had made her way over in the course of events. The red-head turned to Ryoga and made a face at him. Ryoga clenched his teeth, one hand fisted. Chiru didn't push it and went back to where her book was waiting.


	26. Boredom

"Sit… roll-over… do something." P-chan didn't even bother to open his eyes as Chiru kneeled beside him on Akane's bed. "Hibiki is more exciting than you." He didn't seem to care so Chiru got up and left the room.

Akane had challenged Ranma to a sparring match. Shampoo had come over earlier and she was still mad, even though Chiru pelted her with more balloons as the Amazon left. Ukyo hadn't shown up again since she left yesterday and the smaller red-head was defiantly bored.

Ranma appeared to be winning the match. He dodged and weaved through Akane's attacks while they yelled at each other. Nothing had changed by the time Chiru returned from the kitchen either.

Rolling back her shoulder, Chiru managed to get them both with the bucket of water in her hands, instantly two heated glares were on her.

"Hey, in my defense you guys needed a change of pace." Chiru shrugged and put on her best pleading face. "I'm bored, let's go do something. Akane's pet just refuses to learn tricks and Hibiki won't leave Ranma." True to this, shaggy pig was sitting next to the girl-transformed martial artist as they spoke.

"We were in the middle of something." Akane said in an attempt to rekindle the match.

"You can do that later, please?" Chiru tacked on after seeing the look on their faces. It was no use arguing really, they left ten minutes later.


	27. Toys n' Stuff

It was starting to get cold outdoors as winter set in and summer packed its bags. Chiru shivered and glared at Ranma, who didn't seem to be affected by the cold and was giving her a look that said _it was __**your**__ idea._

Akane had already offered her coat, she was nice like that sometimes, but Chiru declined. She was male half the time, she'd be okay.

"A-CHOO!" Chiru sniffled. "Let's go inside somewhere, it's been awhile since I've been anywhere cold. My poor immune system can't take it."

"Well then why'd you want to go anywhere?" Ranma was already exasperated with her wayward wants.

"'Cause," Chiru explained completely as they walked inside a store.

"Ohhh, lookit!" Both martial artists sighed when they saw what she was looking at, the toys section.

"Come on, your way too old for that stuff."

"Nuh-uh," Chiru denied. "Besides, it's not like I can get anything, purely looking. I've never even gotten stuff like this."

"Neither did I." Ranma's tone sounded slightly boasting.

"But you didn't even want it!" Chiru turned back to the toys and left Akane and Ranma to their own devices. Akane dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked it over.

"Kasumi gave me a list of things to get. You staying or going?" The red-headed martial artist gave one look at Chiru, now playing with a top on the floor, and followed Akane.

_**If anyone has some, I'd really like ideas! I'm puttering out and it'll probly end with a bad chapter (you notice I've been bordering on sucks lately). So please give me any and all ideas, I'll be working on it!**_

_**Merry Christmas!!!**_


	28. Napped

Akane and Ranma still hadn't shown up yet. Chiru had played with almost everything there and the aisle was looking much worse for wear from it. She sighed and closed her eyes, before getting back up and leaning against a shelf to wait.

A shadow falling across her light made her reopen her eyes.

"Eh heh, crap… "

XXX

Akane was the first to spot Chiru's destruction, but didn't point it out. Hopefully no one would track them as responsible. With this on her mind, she started looking for the short red-head.

"Ranma, can you see Chiru?" The martial artist shook a negative, so they moved on through the relatively small store. Chiru wasn't there.

"Do you think she went home without us?"

"Nah, don't think she'd do that."

Even Ranma was starting to show concern when the storekeeper said he hadn't seen her. They headed out of the store, and spotted it. A copy of Chiru's leaf was faintly smoking on the sidewalk and another was down the way, in a path.

"If this is a prank, she's getting it." Ranma muttered before running into the direction the leaves were going. Akane took one wistful look back toward home, before following suit.

Several figures behind decided it would be worth their while to follow.


	29. Old Times

The short red-head sighed, sneezed, and sighed again. She was still cold and the ropes on her hands and feet were uncomfortable. Chiru's captor was mumbling to himself in the corner about something or another.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!!!!" Chiru suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the boy to jump three feet in the air.

"You…" He looked properly murderous now, but Chiru only grinned. He wasn't a fighter.

"C'mon Keni, lemme go." Keni went back to where he'd been before and tried not to look ruffled by her puppy eyes.

"No, you're coming back, voluntary or not."

"Hmmmm, so you'll face down my new friends for that?" Chiru smirked as he froze.

"There's no way they can find this place." He consoled himself and settled back.

"Oh Keni, your underestimating me again, that's why I left in the first place." Keni ignored her, so Chiru took the opportunity to reexamine her old partner. He had red hair a bit darker than her boy form's. He'd grown taller too, she noticed with a small frown. His forest green clothes fit him better than hers and were newer.

'_He must've improved, the bastard._' Contrary to her thoughts, Chiru's look had some fondness laced through it, before she slipped out of her bonds and ran. '_Still can't tie a knot worth crap though.' _

Her ringing laugh and his curses rang through the night, just like old times…


	30. Keni

They'd found each other really, drawn by likenesses. There hadn't been anyone else to care, so they did it for each other. Her name'd been Kouri then, she couldn't remember the one the first orphanage had used, nor the second, or third. Only Keni could remember all her names.

The two best thieves in the world, he had the strength and the smarts, his only fault was that he needed her. She had the speed, determination, and guts, she didn't need him. That was what eventually drove her off, when Keni started treating her like she was special, more than just a partner. He made her hold back in their schemes and took blows for her.

It'd made Chiru feel like a girl, like she was weak, it was _**degrading.**_ Kei couldn't understand, so one morning she was gone, just like that, clean slate. But he just wouldn't let it go.

"Kouri, come down!"

"That's not my name anymore! And why don't you come up? You don't still have a problem with heights?" Keni flushed but made no move to scale the tree.

"You might get hurt!" A hot feeling flashed through Chiru. In one deft movement she pulled out one of her water balloons that had become lukewarm by her body heat, and popped it over her head. She became he and the blue clad boy glared at his former partner.

"You know who I am Keni! You know what I am!" In one leap he was in front of the other boy, eye to eye. "I'm not weak."

Keni softened and slumped, before putting his hands over his face.

"I know, I know, I know…" he groaned, before turning tortured eyes on Chiru.

"I miss you Kouri." I was a simple and blatant truth, but Chiru's mouth seemed to be glued together. So he did what he'd done before, he ran. No laughter accompanied him and no curses followed. Somehow that just made it worse.

It wasn't long before the running teen met Ranma and Akane. The leaves disappeared when they spotted him, but all protests died on their lips.

He wasn't crying, he wasn't laughing, he wasn't anyone they knew at that moment.

"Hey guys." His voice sounded worn, but not weak, he wasn't weak. Chiru would show Keni. "Where've you been?"

The two in front of him relaxed as the familiar grin stretched across the red-heads face and their complaints revitalized themselves. Chiru led the way back to town, without looking back. Keni would be back anyways, he always came back it was surprising he'd gotten these weeks to get to know some people.

But, there'd always be moving on to do.


	31. Just Ask

"So you were taken, but you weren't in danger?"

"More like I allowed myself to be taken." Chiru corrected lightly, yesterday was completely behind her. Though she knew Keni couldn't be dissuaded by those events, the happened about once every month with different settings and words, but the same type of events.

Everyone had listened the night before as she explained the situation with Keni. It was odd, but not questioned; apparently people here had seen the same type of thing before.

"Shampoo has the same kind of situation?" Chiru had been highly skeptical when they'd told her about Mouse and the connection between Chiru and the Amazon girl.

"Doesn't really sound the same, Keni just thinks I'm weak! He couldn't be in… in _love _with me or anything!"

"Are you sure though, it seems highly likely." Kasumi called from the kitchen as she overheard Chiru's protests.

"Of course it's not likely, he's a boy and I'm a… girl." Chiru deadpanned looking down at herself. She looked up to the raised eyebrows of every girl in the room.

"S'not possible." Chiru sat by herself on the roof thinking later that night. It was one of the rare times Ranma wasn't up there, so she'd taken the opportunity to sort it out. The problem with it being impossible it the fact that the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

Chiru'd always just thought the he thought she was weak, that's why he did those things. But just the other night he'd admitted that he knew she wasn't weak, there'd been no deception.

With her head so full of these thoughts it was giving her a headache. Chiru's mind usually ran on survival mode and let things play out for themselves, but that obviously wasn't working for Keni, or herself.

So she'd just ask him. It was the obvious thing to do.

_**Sorry it's a bit later than usual. I had some problems obtaining control over the computer XD.**_


	32. I Thought

The next morning, Chiu left before anyone got up. She couldn't stand anymore of the questions and comments. As an extra measure, he also used some hot water to transform. Keni couldn't be influenced in answering at all.

First the red-head checked the abandoned building they'd been in that one night. He wasn't there. He wasn't in the surrounding forest either.

With new determination he set off toward civilization, and, as expected, familiar voices and taunts centered around the biggest house in town.

Chiru landed on the roof and watched as Keni ran as fast as he could with the bag of valuables on his back. He looked like he was feeling better, but his expression still lightened when Chiru landed beside him. A weird kind of joy was with blue-clad boy as well, it felt good to run with his old partner.

In the same instant they turned into an ally, climbed a fence and ran along the top for a few minutes before exiting into the trees, back to the old house.

"Wow, you are better." Chiru was impressed, before he'd always had to carry the loot because Keni wasn't fast enough to get away with the extra weight. Keni looked embarrassed before getting really quiet.

"I had to, you weren't exactly there to carry the stuff anymore." Chiru was slightly put off at the look on his face when he said this, but he wasn't guilty. He'd told the other boy when they'd first met about his… tendencies.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I could leave at any second when we first met." Chiru reminded him. Keni had begun separating the things in the bag into two even piles and with annoyance Chiru moved many of the things from her pile into his. He was giving him the best things as usual, and he hadn't even done anything!

"I know, but I'd thought…" Keni trailed off and wouldn't take his eyes off of the two piles.

"You thought…" Suddenly Keni's dark brown eyes met his own.

"I thought we were past that! I thought we were at least friends! I thought… " the sudden feeling rush blow out of him. "I thought you'd stay."

Chiru eyes widened, this wasn't exactly how he'd planned the visit to go.

_**Ack! I know, I'm getting way too far into the lives of my own characters. But I hope that is at least interesting… but this story will probly end soon due to the fact that I can't turn it any other direction and I'm running out of ideas. Sorry!**_


	33. Staying Near

"Well, maybe things can go back to where they were before." Chiru said quietly. "But there's one question I have ask you first."

Keni looked surprised, but stayed quiet and waited for him to finish.

"Well, um…" Chiru internally yelled at himself for blushing. "Doyoulikememorethanafriend?" he said as quickly as he could. Keni looked exasperated and confused.

"I didn't quite get that…" he prompted. Chiru couldn't do it, for the first time in his life… he chickened out.

"Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter." Chiru sighed and made to leave.

"Wait!" Keni grabbed his hand before he could go. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me again?" for the first time, a familiar sparkle of mischief lit in his eyes.

"Just for now, but stay near, who knows? I may need you soon." Just for fun, he used the hand Keni was holding to shake his whole arm as hard as the cursed redhead could, causing the green clad boy to let go. Chiru winked at his old friend once more before exiting through the window and making his way back to town.

And when he looked back, Keni was watching him go.


	34. Mirrors

"A magic mirror?" The man's voice was skeptically amused as he lifted a brow at his friend.

"Yeah, they say whenever someone looks into it, the reflection will be who their supposed to spend their life with."

"Aw, that sounds like a fairytale. You're so gullible." Before the second one could answer Chiru had a hold of the collar of his shirt.

"Where is it?" She asked. The weather had turned rainy later in the day and, after her visit with Keni, Chiru had decided that school wasn't that important anyway; if she hadn't gone all that week, it didn't matter if she didn't go today.

She'd just been hanging around when she heard the two men talking and figured, if the mirror was real, it would solve a lot of problems for everyone.

"Well… uh, it's rumored to be in a temple near here, but it's just a rumor." He held up his hands in defense and Chiru smiled before releasing him.

"Thanks!" She needed to inform some people about this.

Furinkan high school was still in session when she arrived. That didn't matter, neither did the fact that she had no idea which classes Akane and Ranma would be in. After dodging the principle and her teachers it was a simple matter to get them both outside.

"Hey guys! I think I know a way to solve a lot of problems!" Chiru rushed out before they could ask anything, and quickly explained about the mirror.

"Doesn't sound like it would work…" Akane muttered.

"An' I don't want a mirror tellin' my future to me." Ranma concurred.

"But if it did work, it might convince the others to move on." Chiru gave them a second to let that sink in.

"How'll we get it?"


	35. Irritations

This travelling thing was harder in a group.

It was a fact Chiru accepted, or was forced to. After she'd told Ranma and Akane about the mirror, Ukyo had stepped out from behind a tree and declared that she was coming to. Shampoo had heard her and demanded to accompany her Airen. Moose came with the Amazon as well.

Keni wanted to come too. Chiru didn't object to his presence much, he might help, but everyone else seemed to be fighting non-stop.

They'd left a day ago and after Shampoo had first jumped Ranma, Ukyo was quick to do the same, causing Akane to get mad and Ranma to run his mouth off, while Moose did his best to goad Ranma into a fight. If this wasn't enough, there was Ryoga, looking lost, climbing over the hill before spotting them.

Keni had both hands over his ears and was doing his best to ignore them. Chiru tapped him on the shoulder and handed over one of the instant ramen cups she'd prepared.

"It looks like they're gonna be a while."

Ryoga had jumped right in the middle of the fray and he and Moose had combined forces against Ranma. The cursed martial artist seemed to still be winning in his usual fashion however. The three girls were having a shouting/who-can-throw-something-harder match a little further up the road.

Chiru sighed and smacked herself in the forehead. In a way it was her fault, though she did have good intentions. There was only one thing left to do; she had to get the mirror herself.


	36. Getting Organized

The only option Chiru could see to get the item, if asking nicely didn't work, was to steal it. Of course, first they had to get near it. Most of the others had managed to knock themselves out by now, so she went to go scout out the building.

During the course of the day they'd identified a large temple on the other side of the mountain range as the one most likely to have the mirror. The first clue was its name, Mirror Holder's Temple.

They could see it from the camp site.

'_Might as well get plan A over with.' _Chiru made her way down to the temple, which wasn't as easy as the martially trained made it look, until she was in front of the temple guards.

"What is it that you want, child?" Chiru stiffened and ignored the indication to her height.

"My traveling companions and I heard that there was a mirror here that could tell you who you're supposed to spend your life with, is that true?" The future brightened when he nodded uneasily.

"Can we see it, maybe?" The guard steeled his expression and shook his head.

"That is a treasure passed down through the generations of monks in this temple. No mere child can be given it."

'_No problem.'_ Chiru smiled and held up her hands.

"No problem sir. We were just curious." She turned and disappeared back into the forest to where she knew Keni was waiting. She hadn't expected the rest of them to be there too.

"Well, they're not going to just give it up." Akane stated.

"Of course, stupid girl." Shampoo smirked at Akane's annoyed look.

"What are we here for?" Ryoga questioned them. Akane started to explain the situation and half-way through his eyes lit up and he grabbed onto Akane's hands.

"Don't worry Akane! I'll help you get this mirror!" He broke off when Ranma's elbow hit his head.

"We don't need your help, bacon-breath." Akane knocked her fiancée back and pulled Ryoga back up.

"Ranma, stop bullying Ryoga, he just wanted to help!"

"Oh, sure he did!" Ranma muttered.

"Shampoo! Once we get this mirror, you'll see that I'm the one for-" Moose couldn't finish his sentence as it transformed into quaking. Shampoo dropped the bucket before securing a rope between his neck and the nearest tree.

"Okay then, we all done?" It was night time now and behind them the guards had changed shifts.

"We really need a plan."


	37. Plan C

"Any ideas?" ignoring Moose's protesting quacks in the background, everyone put on serious faces and gathered in a circle.

Ranma was the unanimous leader, due to the fact that… he had the most fiancées, or something. Or maybe it was because he was the first person to start the circle…

Either way, it didn't seem like there were many plans, other than to steal the mirror and maybe give it back later, which wouldn't work if the mirror was very big.

"Or we could just charge in and take over." Someone muttered, they now had a plan B, or was it C?

Whatever happened, they'd still get the mirror.

So, when the guard changed for a second time, around midnight, Ryoga and Ranma did their part and knocked out all of the outside guards, while the rest snuck inside. Everyone else seemed to be asleep and all that was left was to find the mirror.

All of the fiancées wanted to be paired with Ranma to search, so he ended up with Ryoga. Ukyo and Shampoo were a pair, much to their dismay. And the remaining three, Akane, Chiru and Keni formed the last group.

_**Ung, it sucks I know. I'm ending it soon. More like putting it out of its misery, actually =(**_


	38. Millions

Inside the temple was bigger and creepier than it had looked outside, during the day. Only one group experienced this, because Shampoo and Ukyo were fighting over Ranma and Ryoga had gotten lost somewhere.

Only the three left were still on track, and unaware of the other's actions.

"Maybe it's here?" A brief argument over who to go first between Keni and Chiru began, ending with the former being shoved into the room. Only to have them all standing and gaping at the, seeming, millions of mirrors inside.

"Craaap, I'm starting to wish that I'd never heard of this mirror." Chiru groaned.

"You're not the only one." Akane sighed and began looking into different mirrors, the other two followed, soon joined by Ranma after he escaped from everybody else.

"Glad to see your with us." Ranma stuck his tongue out and made a rude face at his fiancée. Surprisingly, she was too tired to react and just continued with the search.


	39. True Reflections

"Do you think this is it?"

"No, stupid, it's too small."

"It has, "Revealed Love" written across the top."

"It's a compact."

"Well, I think you're the stupid one." Akane turned her nose up at Ranma and ignored his sputtering protests. Chiru waved Keni over as she approached, only to give him a look over the large bag of gold frames he was carrying. The boy never changed.

"I think I found the mirror. But that jerk over there says otherwise." Ranma and Akane set to glaring at each other, Keni and Chiru looked over it.

"The only way to know is to try it." Chiru smirked. "And the only sure match we have is you two. So, take a look."

Akane's face reddened, but she still took the mirror while Ranma looked away. The mirror was unlatched and Akane face turned even darker when she saw the reflection.

"Uh, are you sure this shows your perfect match?" She continued to look with wide eyes at the reflection, until Ranma got impatient and looked himself. Only to stare with wide eyes at what he saw, both Ranma and Akane were reflected. But, opposite of their real selves, mirror Akane looked up at Ranma, with the same happening with mirror Ranma and Akane.

Their audience snickered; both could guess easily what was reflected.

"So, does it work?" Keni asked quietly. Akane didn't answer and handed the mirror over. No one bothered them as they made their way out.


	40. Bye

Shampoo glared at them all, but didn't say anything when she took a look into the mirror, but retreated without a fuss. She couldn't deny, Ranma hadn't been looking up at her from its surface. Surprisingly, the Amazon also stopped to pick up Moose, who'd long worn himself out.

Ryoga took one look, burst into tears and went to go get lost. He wouldn't say what he'd seen in the mirror either.

So, that cleared them up. Before they left, Chiru stepped into a corner of the clearing to take a look at the small reflector herself, the curiosity was too much. Bracing herself, the small teen looked at it through her lashes. Dark red hair, dark brown eyes… a green kimono, worn and stained.

Chiru snapped the compact closed and closed her fist around it. Well, she concluded, these things didn't always work after all.

They left the mirror with the unconscious guards and started home when she returned. It was just the four now and silence ran supreme.

Ranma and Akane seemed to be deep in thought and couldn't look at anyone, it was cute. Chiru didn't act any different to Keni and he stuck to his usual quiet manner. It was only when they reached the outskirts of the town when her voice broke the air.

"Guess this is good-bye." Akane and Ranma both turned to look at Chiru and she smiled back. "I'm not coming, guys."

"B-but, why?" Ranma gave her a weird look.

"We don't understand… why are you leaving now?" Akane added. They both seemed to have gotten over their embarrassment.

"Jus' time to go, I can't leave this dope alone anymore." Chiru leaned over and hit Keni on the shoulder. "Though I'm surprised he hasn't told you, how I always leave, I mean." Chiru cleared her throat and looked at her feet.

"Yeah, it's true. But don't worry, she'll come back." Chiru scrubbed at her eyes and half-smiled back at Keni. Ranma and Akane received hugs after that and then went ahead. Chiru watched them go, and sniffed.

"C'mon you idiot. Let's go find somewhere to stay." Chiru reached out to grab his hand and he closed his fingers around hers.

"Who's the idiot?"

"You are."

_**It's done!!! ^^ hope you liked my story!**_


End file.
